


Chances

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Gen, True Drabble, aosficnet2, lucy loves daisy as much as robbie does, prompt, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 1. “Give me a chance” prompted by soulofevil





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



"Give me a chance, Robbie."

He leaned away from her holding his keys above his head, just out of reach. "Absolutely not. I distinctly remember the last time you drove my car." Terrible, awful scratch marks that still hurt to think about.

"You're magical self healing car, which will be fine." Robbie scoffed, and she rolled her eyes, tugging at his outstretched arm. "Besides, she loves me!" She continued, looking at the car in question. "Right, Lucy?" On cue, the drivers side door swung open.

Daisy gave a smug smirk and snagged the keys from him while he was distracted.


End file.
